


Throuple Drabbles - Damon Bonnie Caroline

by damnbamon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Some are fluff some are smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Throuple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles I am starting that contains the three person couple Bonnie/Damon/Caroline. Or Bamon Caroline. Some will be fluff, others smut.





	Throuple Drabbles - Damon Bonnie Caroline

The sun poured down onto the earth as the warm late summer breeze ruffled Bonnie's curls. She was lying outside in the grass on a blanket, enjoying the warmth of the sun while it was going to last. While there was at least another month of temperatures no lower than sixty, she was never sure when the rain might come around and keep her inside for a few days.

She had sent Caroline to go make them some fruity drinks, and she was certain the over achieving blond was going to come out with drinks, and specially made snacks. It was just how Caroline did things... They had both been laid out in the sun in the backyard of the Salvatore house. There was probably enough room back there to hold a whole festival of sun tanning people.

"Caroline, you can't destroy the kitchen and mess up all the dishes just to put together a cheese and fruit platter, for fucks sake." Damon's voice came from behind Bonnie, and a second later Caroline came scurrying back over with a tray of orange and purple mixed drinks in one hand, and a tray of fruit, crackers, and cheese on it in the other.

Caroline set the trays in the middle of the blanket before she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Damon. Bonnie chuckled amused and as Care was lying back down, she was sitting up and pulling her sun glasses of her face. Both women were clad in small bikinis. Bonnie's was a lavender color, while Caroline's was pink, and white striped.

Damon walked around to the front of the blanket were both their feet were. Her folded his arms over his bare chest, wearing just a pair of swim trunks. The in ground pool several yards away was being cleaned by a compelled man at the moment who had several bite marks on his neck that all screamed Stefan's fangs.

"I'll clean it up later." Caroline insisted. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Even she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"She means she'll get Dick over there to clean it up." Bonnie said, and directed her thumb at the pool boy. Damon smirked just a little, but his eyes still showed some irritation.

Caroline shrugged and wiggled her butt and shoulders as she got comfortable lying down again. Bonnie slid her glasses on top of her head. Her emerald eyes danced down Damon's body, from his shoulders, down his chest, and torso to the blue trunks he was wearing. Despite the fact that he'd been playing along in their summer fun the last two months, it would never not be amusing to see Damon Salvatore clad in swim trunks, and just as pale as he usually was.

"Oh, someone will clean up something." Damon grumbled, and Bonnie smiled at him for a second before she moved to lay back down. He could never stay mad at either of them for too long.

Just as she was closing her eyes, she felt a sudden impact with her legs, and water dripped along her legs, and soaked into the blanket underneath them, ice cold. Bonnie gasped and sat straight up. As soon as she did, her shoulder and chest was hit, and she watched as Damon started laughing.

"Where the hell-" Bonnie asked as she shuffled up from the blanket, and Caroline sat up, laughing as well, only because she hadn't been hit with the water balloons. Damon had disappeared into thin air. By the time Bonnie was on her feet and stepping onto the grass beside the blanket, Damon appeared where he had been standing before and launched another ice cold water balloon at Bonnie.

"Hey!" Bonnie squealed, "That's not fair!" She screamed and hurried to get over to him, trying to wrestle one of the water balloons from Damon's grasp. Damon laughed and tried to keep her form getting them, while also not actually trying as hard as he could so he didn't hurt her.

"You guys are ridiclous." Caroline snorted, and brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

Damon let Bonnie get one of the water balloons and closed his eyes when it hit him straight in the face. He laughed and shook his wet hair out. Bonnie giggled. Just as Caroline was about to lay back down, Damon chucked the last water balloon in his hand straight for her, and she stayed half sitting up with her mouth open and her hands near her face.

Bonnie was rolling with laughter, soaking wet, and pulled her up into his arms and she shrieked. "No no!" She gasped as he started walking towards the pool.

Damon stopped right as he got there. "Oh, yeah you're right, forgot something." He said casually. Bonnie's head went dizzy as Damon sped over and grabbed up Caroline with his other arm. Suddenly they were both kicking and squealing as he strutted over back to the pool with them in tow over his shoulders.

"Damon!" Caroline laughed, and started smacking him on the ass.

Damon grinned and lifted his hands off their hips, and smacked them both on their cheeky bikinied asses with a hard  _\- clap -_  then tossed them forwards into the deep end of the pool.


End file.
